


I'll Always Be By Your Side (Even When You're Sick)(Especially When You're Sick)

by spectreofstardust



Series: The Month of Markbum (or June for short) [17]
Category: GOT7
Genre: And In Health, Established Relationship, Husbands, In Sickness, M/M, Mark is sick and Jaebum has to take care of him, Markbum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectreofstardust/pseuds/spectreofstardust
Summary: Day 17: One of them is sick + Needing each otherMark is terribly sick, so Jaebum takes care of him so that he can regain his health quickly. He's there with soup, pills, tissues, whatever his husband needs. The tables turn on him sooner than expected.





	I'll Always Be By Your Side (Even When You're Sick)(Especially When You're Sick)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone to the 17th installment of the Month of Markbum! I hope you all enjoy today's prompt ^^

Jaebum takes a deep breath before walking back into the bedroom with a tray in his hands. And holding his breath to avoid breathing in more germs than necessary. “Markie, are you awake? I brought your soda and chicken noodle, but I need you to sit up first, okay?”

 

All Jaebum can see is a lump under the covers that resembles his husband. It wasn’t often that Mark got sick, but when he did, it was always really bad. They were now on the third day of Mark’s illness and there was no sign that it was going to let up anytime soon. Luckily Jaebum’s boss understood and let him take the days off without taking it from his vacation time.

 

There was a groan before Mark emerged from the covers. His nose was red from the blowing his nose and the tissues were scattered all around the bed from where they had fallen out of the bag.

 

His voice was nasally and weak as he spoke. “Uhh, thank you Jaebum.”

 

“Is there anything else you need?”

 

Mark stared at him for a minute, needing extra time to comprehend and understand the conversation. “No...I guess I’m fine for now.”

 

“Let me know if you need anything else. I’m going to go back to work now, but don’t hesitate to ask for anything.” Jaebum put extra emphasis on anything and made to sure to see Mark’s nod before heading out.

 

He tried to focus on work, but it was so hard when he knew his husband was in pain. His concentration only lasted for thirty minutes before he was back in the bedroom, checking on Mark without any prompting.

 

“Hey Mark, have you finished the soup yet?”

 

“Almost.” Mark turned down the tv and pressed the washcloth against his forehead tighter in an effort to relieve any of the pain he was currently experiencing. “Sorry about this. I don’t mean to interrupt your work.”

 

Jaebum shook his head. “You are much more important than my work, trust me. It’s more important for me to know you have everything you need. Work can wait.”

 

“Thank you, Jaebum.” He held out a hand in Jaebum’s direction, which Jaebum took, and continued to eat with the spoon in his other hand. “I hope you don’t get this. It stinks.”

 

“Yeah, it really looks like it, but I’m not worried about it.”

 

“You aren’t?”

 

“I take my vitamins, unlike you.” Jaebum dodged the pillow that was thrown at his head. “Wow, you really must be feeling better!”

 

“Excuse you,” Mark paused in the middle of his statement to blow his nose. Jaebum moved the empty soup bowl for him. “But I do take my vitamins.”

 

“The only time I’ve seen you take a vitamin was on our wedding day.”

 

“That was an aspirin. Jackson was giving me a headache.”

 

“He was your best man.” It was all Jaebum could do to not laugh as he spoke. He tried to warn Mark about having such an energetic best man, but his fiance at the time hadn’t listened to him.

 

“Yes, and I stand by it. But he was still giving me a headache.”

 

This time Jaebum did laugh. “If only someone had warned you, huh?”

 

“Yeah, if only.” Mark snuggled deeper under the covers and would’ve disappeared from view if he didn’t keep his face visible.

 

“I’m going to go back to work. I’ll take your bowl back to the kitchen. Make sure to drink your fluids. Do you need anything else?”

 

Jaebum felt his heart sink when he saw Mark frown before shaking his head. “No, I’m fine.”

 

“What is it, Mark? Remember when I said you could ask me for anything?”

 

“It’s nothing....”

 

“Mark,” Jaebum put his hands on his hips as he frowned at his husband. “Please tell me what you need. Do you need me to run for the store for something? What do you need?”

 

“It’s ridiculous, Jaebum. I don’t want to inconvenience you.”

 

“Mark, you’re my husband. I promise it’s not an inconvenience.”

 

“I was wondering if...” Mark paused and blew his nose before continuing. “I was wondering if you would come cuddle with me. But it’s stupid because you have work. Forget I said anything.”

 

“Wait, I’ll be right back.” Once the door closed behind him, Jaebum ran to the kitchen to put the bowl in the sink and then into his office for his laptop. He sprinted back to the bedroom and flopped onto the bed beside his husband. “I’m all yours.”

 

“Seriously?” Jaebum knew he did the right thing when he saw Mark’s eyes lit up.

 

Besides, this way he would be able to focus better. He would easily be able to tune out the television and know when Mark needed anything. It was definitely a win-win. “Seriously! What are you watching?”

 

Mark gave a quick explanation of the drama before hitting the play button. It was a perfect day - or as perfect as it could be with one of them sick. They were able to spend time together which was always a plus and it helped them to feel more calm. Mark was able to fully relax and Jaebum was able to be fully productive (although he did become invested in the plot from time to time).

 

It wasn’t long before Jaebum ditched the laptop all together and pulled Mark’s head onto his shoulder. They watched the drama for hours with their arms wrapped around each other. That was how they fell asleep, with their limbs entwined and tangled together.

  


 

 

 

The next week, it was Mark’s turn to take care of Jaebum. He walked into the bedroom with a tray of soda and chicken noodle soup. “And you said you never get sick.” He climbed onto the bed next to Jaebum after setting the tray down on his lap. “Play it! I want to know what happens next!”

 

They had both become so invested in the drama that they were continuing it while Jaebum, _“I never get sick because I take vitamins”_ , was sick. Despite one of them being sick, neither was complaining because, in a convoluted way, they got to spend more time together.

 

Mark wishes it didn’t have to be like this and Jaebum agrees. If Mark gets really sick because he never gets sick, Jaebum is even worse, but oth are ready to spend a week or more in bed together. It was in their vows that they had to care for the other. In sickness and in health, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I love Markbum taking care of each other and supporting each other. It's so adorable!
> 
> On the other hand, tomorrow's prompt is jealously (which was submitted by my flatmate lol), so that will definitely be interesting! And after that I will start posting the sequels.....once I have them written....hahahahahahaha 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Remember to leave kudos and comments please :D They feed my motivation! Also, I am on twitter @spectreofstars if you want to talk about GOT7 or scream about GOT7 (I love GOT7 can you tell? xD)


End file.
